


Thank you.

by SoLetUsBeLate



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Other, nothing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 19:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoLetUsBeLate/pseuds/SoLetUsBeLate





	Thank you.

Thank you to all the friends I've made in this fandom. Thank you for offering your support in my times of need. I appreciate you all so much. I'm just very, very tired of life. Goodbye for now and see you whenever.


End file.
